


[毒埃]有本事扫到我

by ShameShang



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameShang/pseuds/ShameShang
Summary: venom把Eddie按在门上操，操到天亮的那种





	[毒埃]有本事扫到我

**Author's Note:**

> 短慎，ooc慎，涉及敏感词少

在Eddie还有意识的时候，venom已经把他按在门上操了。  
屁大点的木板被压得吱呀作响。  
冰凉的像液体一样的东西贴在他的背上。  
只对他柔软的舌头从耳根舔到了背脊。  
他闻到了巧克力的味道。  
“venom……”Eddie一边喘着一边向转过头说话，“你又偷吃——唔。”  
舌尖舔进唇齿间，甜腻的味道瞬间弥漫开来。  
Eddie第二次有意识的时候venom还把他按在门上。  
只不过这次他被托了起来，面对着那团正在操他的寄生体。  
“——venom.”口干舌燥，“Water……”  
venom的舌尖卷起水灌进身下人的口腔里：“道歉。”  
“Whaaaa——”话还没说完Eddie便被狠很顶了一下，“OK，OK，不是寄生体……”  
“My venom.（我的毒液）”Eddie主动靠上去，他似乎又闻道了巧克力的味道。  
Eddie第三次有意识的时候他还在门板上。  
太阳已经升起来了，他的venom还抱着他。  
.  
“道歉。”Eddie扶着腰回到床上。  
“NO.”


End file.
